<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Life Of by smolbeankillua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485230">In The Life Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeankillua/pseuds/smolbeankillua'>smolbeankillua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Might be OOC, Multi, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeankillua/pseuds/smolbeankillua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots I wrote for my Haikyuu headcanons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yamaguchi - freshly lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still learning how to work AO3 so if this looks a bit messy I'm so sorry,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi didn't like being sweaty, he always felt gross when he was. And the thought of other people thinking he was gross was not something he wanted to add to his long list of things he was anxious about. </p>
<p>“ Hey, we're going off campus to get breakfast before class, wanna come?” the orange haired munchkin said from the corner of the club room while getting dressed </p>
<p>“No, actually I'm gonna go shower”</p>
<p>His friends asking if he wants to go get breakfast was such a silly question to him, they all knew he likes to shower after practice. So, after Tsukki promised to bring him something back the boys went on their own way. Yamaguchi only had one thing set in his mind, shower. He grabbed his little bag of shower necessities and went to the soccer locker rooms since his own club room did not house a shower. Like every other normal person, he showered, with his cute little duck loofah and his lavender scented body wash, and the strawberry shortcake shampoo. He would never tell anyone else he used it, but Tsukki of course knew. Tsukki was the one who told him to use it, well as a joke. Until one day he got it and did but Tsukki thought it smelled so good he told him to keep using it. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi liked to think back to these moments while he showered. They were simple shower thoughts to him. He always finished off his showers by smelling his arm. It might be a bit weird to others but he liked to make sure he smelled clean. Like a field full of lavender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bokuto - Tiny Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bokuto is my comfort character so i have plenty of headcanons to write about him:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AKAASHI!!! CHECK THIS OUT!!!” of course Bokuto was hyped up about something, when was he not? </p>
<p>“What is it Bokuto-san?” Akasshi asked as he looked into the captain's hand.</p>
<p>In it sat a tiny plastic bunny, and a little bright orange carrot. </p>
<p>“I found these when I went to pick up groceries yesterday! I named the bunny cotton, because he looks so soft if he was real!” </p>
<p>This was normal for the owl like man, he liked tiny things. Ones that made him feel like a giant. He would put them in his pocket and take them out to fiddle with or whisper to throughout the day. His teammates thought it was funny and would ask him what tiny thing he brought each day. Some days, much like today, he would bring a new one and yell out for Akaashi to see first. His trinkets would also tell a lot about his mood for the day. On a normal day he would bring a trinket he named or really liked. On a day he wasn't feeling too well, or had a test, he would bring an unnamed or bigger than normal trinket. </p>
<p>“That's very nice Bokuto-san, but we have to hurry up and get ready for practice now” </p>
<p>“But Akaashi I have more tiny things to show off!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to post a chapter a day for the next couple of days then I will probably start posting twice a week. Also if y'all have any headcanons that y'all really like lemme know and I'll add it to my list to write about!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Noya - Moms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I most definitely have asanoya brain rot constantly. this chapter does have implied relationship, but nothing that says explicitly that they are together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noya didn't keep it a secret, but he also didn't tell anyone. There was no reason behind not telling anyone it just felt normal, everyone has a different family and this was his. Three older sisters, and two moms. He didn't know his or his sister's father, it didn't matter to him either. All he's known his whole life is his moms. </p><p>“So… Noya, who is the other lady that's here? I've never seen her before” the long haired man asked while sitting on Noya’s bedroom floor eating a bag of chips. </p><p>“Oh that's my mom” Noya said nonchalantly without looking up from the manga he was reading. </p><p>“So if that's your mom… then who is the lady that's been coming to our games, i thought she was your mom?” </p><p>“She is” Noya finally looked up to see a confused look on Asahi’s face, “they're married, she's usually at work during the time of our games, if she wasn't she would be there every game.”</p><p>“Oh! Okay, I guess that makes sense”</p><p>Noya went on to explain how him and his sister were all biological, that his mothers wanted it to be that way. So they went to a donation center and for each child they collected from the same man. One of his moms was his biological mother,</p><p>", and we have no connection to our biological father. It doesn't bother me... it's just... normal I guess." Noya said then went back to reading his manga </p><p>To Asahi this made a lot of sense, Noya did seem to be more in touch with his feminine side than anyone else on the team. When someone mentioned it he would start acting over masculine. And even though he did truly really love his moms and sisters he would tell Asahi he was going to spend the weekend with his grandfather. They wouldn’t hang out those weekends. </p><p>When he came back to his mothers he would feel really bad, he wouldn't explain to them why he went to his grandfather's, but they knew. So Noya would spend the whole next week doing whatever they wanted. He just wanted his moms to know he loved them unconditionally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I'm sure we all know canonly Noya is close with his grandfather (lives with him or something like that) and also that he has 3 older sisters, so of course I had to make sure I added them. Y'all cant tell me Noya wasn't brought up by lesbians, it just feels so natural to me that he was. Also hopefully when I said donation center y'all knew what I was talking about...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading:D I have many other Haikyuu headcanons, so if you would like to please stick around! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>